Shut the hell up
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was es mit diesem Satz auf sich hat und was er für Folgen für Harry und Draco hat, solltet ihr diesen kleinen oneshot einfach lesen!


21

Title: _Shut the hell up…_

Chapter: _1_

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: _Romance/Humor/little bit OoC/sort of pwp_

Warning: slash (was sonst??)

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

Hallo Ihr Lieben, melde mich nach kurzfristiger Baby-Schreib-Pause fast pünktlich zum neuen Jahr zurück! Hier ein kleiner fluffiger oneshot, der mich befallen hat, während meine Kleine die Nächte durchbrüllt grins. Hoffe er gefällt euch, auch wenn er etwas albern ist! Würde mich wie immer über ein Review freuen.

Etwas Werbung in eigener Sache: Point of no Return Part III ist in Arbeit, habe ihn schon 50mal umgeschrieben und hoffe, ihn in den nächsten 2 Wochen endlich einstellen zu können.

So, nun viel Spaß und bis bald

Eure Cassie

one, two, three, kiss, that's when i know that we

four, five, six, kiss, have the right chemistry

you don't have to hold back or be shy

i can feel you want me in your eyes

one, two, three, kiss, that's when i know that we

four, five, six, kiss, have the right chemistry

feels so good cuz i know that you're mine

boy i got my eyes closed…

(Cassie – Kiss me)

Shut the hell up…

‚Holla, die Waldfee! Was ein Glück, dass ich so spät dran bin!' schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als ich Ron und Hermine durch die geöffnete Tür im Klassenzimmer sitzen sah. Verdächtig nah beieinander, um genau zu sein. Eigentlich hatten wir uns außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turms verabredet, um das nächste DA-Treffen zu planen. Mittlerweile war es schon kurz vor Ausgangssperre und es wunderte mich, dass die beiden überhaupt noch auf mich warteten. Obwohl, so wie es aussah, hatten sie wohl eher die Zeit vergessen.

Dieses Glück hatte ich leider nicht, vier Stunden in der erquicklichen Gegenwart meines geliebten Zaubertränkelehrers glichen gefühlten 8 Stunden. Aber ich war selber schuld, was ließ ich mich auch beim Spicken erwischen? Nun, meine Strafarbeit hatte ich hinter mir, und wie es gerade aussah, war es in diesem Fall ja nicht das Schlechteste, dass Snape mich aufgehalten hatte.

Ich blieb in sicherer Entfernung stehen und konnte ein Grinsen beim Anblick von Rons hochrotem Kopf nicht verhindern. Auch Hermines Wangen hatten eine auffällig gesunde Farbe angenommen. Sah ganz so aus, als hätten meine beiden besten Freunde die schon lange fällige Aussprache endlich hinbekommen. Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit, immerhin schlichen die beiden schon Jahre umeinander herum. Selbst ich und Ginny hatten es schneller geschafft!

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als Ron Hermine eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Seine Hand verweilte auf ihrer Wange.

‚Na los!' feuerte ich meinen Freund in Gedanken an, ‚Nun küss sie endlich!'.

Genau das schien Ron auch vorzuhaben, wenn er sich dabei auch sehr viel Zeit ließ… määääächtig viel Zeit…

Obwohl außer mir niemand mehr zu dieser späten Stunde unterwegs war, von den beiden Kuss-Kandidaten mal abgesehen, der mich hätte sehen können, rollte ich mittelschwer genervt mit den Augen.

‚Los! Los! Los!' schickte ich gedankliche Anfeuerungsrufe zu den beiden Turteltäubchen. Ron beugte sich ein Stück zu Hermine hinunter. ‚Jaaaaaa!'

Ich verkniff es mir gerade noch ungeduldig mit den Armen zu fuchteln, bei meinem Glück würde das noch die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden erregen. Rons Gesicht kam Hermines um ganze 2 Zentimeter näher.

‚Himmelherrschaftszeiten, nun mach schon!'

Das Geräusch leiser Schritte ließ mich aufhorchen.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ron hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft in Kussweite zu kommen und ich befürchtete, wenn die beiden in diesem Moment unterbrochen würden, wären die nächsten 7 Jahre Dauerbalzen nötig, bevor sie sich erneut trauten. Das würde mein strapaziertes Nervenkostüm garantiert nicht aushalten! Ohne zu übertreiben kann ich behaupten, dass selbst ein geisteskranker dunkler Lord nur halb so nervtötend ist, wie zwei Freunde die ineinander verknallt sind, von denen es aber keiner zugeben will!

Die Schritte kamen tatsächlich näher!

Ich bedachte den Störenfried mit lautlosen aber nichtsdestotrotz ziemlich unflätigen Beschimpfungen. Es gab Millionen von Gängen in Hogwarts, es war kurz vor der Ausgangssperre, also warum in Merlins Namen musste gerade dieser Flur zu nächtlichen Spaziergängen herhalten? Eigentlich konnte ich nur hoffen, dass kein Lehrer um die Ecke kam. Hermine würde es niemals verkraften, wenn ausgerechnet ein Lehrer sie beim Knutschen erwischen würde!

Die Schritte wurden lauter und ich beugte mich vor, um zu sehen, wen ich da in die nächste Woche hexen müsste, damit meine Freunde endlich glücklich wurden. Vielleicht war mir das Schicksal ja mal gewogen. Prof. Flitwick würde ich eventuell ablenken können… oder Trewlaney… jaa, Trewlaney wäre super, der müsste ich nur erzählen, ich hätte den Grimm in einem der Klassenzimmer gesehen.

Nun ja, wundert es eigentlich irgendjemanden, dass es nicht Trewlaney war? Flitwick natürlich auch nicht. Nein, es war kein Lehrer, der da um die Ecke stolziert kam. Bei allen hundert möglichen Möglichkeiten, war es ausgerechnet Malfoy, das blonde Elend auf zwei Beinen, der hier herumschlich.

Wirklich spitzenmäßig! Den würde ich tatsächlich aufhalten müssen, denn eine Begegnung mit Malfoy in der jetzigen Situation würde Ron nicht verkraften. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass morgen ganz Hogwarts wüsste, dass die beiden ein Paar waren.

Zu meinem Glück (haha) war Malfoy mit den Gedanken gerade ganz woanders – wahrscheinlich arbeitete er gedanklich gerade an der nächsten Strategie mir mal wieder mächtig auf den Sack … Verzeihung… auf die Nerven zu gehen – jedenfalls sah er mich nicht.

Kurz bevor Malfoy die geöffnete Klassenzimmertür erreicht hatte, legte ich einen äußerst uneleganten Sprint ein, schnappte Malfoy am Kragen und knallte ihn an die Steinwand, dass es krachte. Gut, ich hätte das auch etwas vorsichtiger machen können… vielleicht… egal!

Bevor er zu irgendeiner anderen Reaktion fähig war, als erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen, presste ich ihm auch schon eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" wisperte ich gegen meine Hand. Gleichzeitig lauschte ich auf die Geräusche aus dem Klassenraum. Verdammt, ich konnte Ron und Hermine noch immer reden hören. Ob sie sich schon geküsst hatten? Wäre ein ziemlich kurzer Kuss gewesen… hmmm… Bei Morganas Haarnetz, die beiden quatschten nun schon sieben Jahre, so langsam könnten sie wirklich mal zur Sache kommen!

Malfoy begann sich zu wehren und erinnerte mich ziemlich schmerzhaft an seine Anwesenheit, indem er mir das Knie in die Weichteile stieß. Ich rechnete es mir hoch an, dass ich nicht vor Schmerz aufheulte, sondern mich heroisch damit begnügte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Magen zu rammen. Er sackte ein ganzes Stück an der Wand hinunter und gab mir Gelegenheit ihn fester an die Steine zu quetschen.

Ich machte mir keine Illusionen darüber, wie lange ich dieses stumme Gerangel durchhalten würde. Er war ein ganzes Stück größer und vor allen Dingen schwerer als ich. Seine momentane missliche Lage war einzige dem Überraschungsmoment zu verdanken.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste ich ihn weiterhin still halten. Zumindest solange, bis Ron seinen Mund endlich bei Hermine zum Einsatz gebracht hatte. Gedanklich schickte ich ziemlich eindeutige Befehle an Ron…, der auf meine Gedanken leider überhaupt nicht reagierte. Stattdessen unterhielt er sich weiterhin tapfer mit Hermine. AAARRGHH!

Malfoy begann sich nun ernsthaft zu wehren.

„Beim Barte Merlins, halt still, du Idiot!" zischte ich leicht angenervt. Er schimpfte etwas gegen meine Handfläche, was ich nicht verstand. Dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen zufolge war das eigentlich schade, ich hätte bestimmt das ein oder andere neue Schimpfwort gelernt.

Meine Gedanken rasten, während ich krampfhaft nach einer Lösung suchte, wie ich diesen verfluchten Slytherin mundtot machen konnte. Leider waren meine Möglichkeiten momentan recht eingeschränkt. An meinen Zauberstab kam ich nicht heran, ohne Malfoy loszulassen. Keine gute Idee, denn der wurde gerade ernsthaft wütend. Es kostete mich alle Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, ihn noch einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Lange würde ich das nicht mehr durchhalten… Eine Lösung musste her und zwar schnell, denn irgendwie bezweifelte ich auch, dass es etwas brächte mit ihm zu reden.

Und dann… kam mir ein fataler Gedanke.

Und ich meine wirklich fatal!

Fatal im apokalyptischen Sinne gepaart mit einer guten Portion Wahnsinn!

Mir fiel eine ziemlich effiziente Methode ein, jemanden ohne Zauberstab, ohne Worte und ohne Hände zum Schweigen zu bringen. Bei mir hatte es jedenfalls bestens funktioniert, wenn Ginny eine Diskussion meinerseits verhindern wollte.

Oh Merlin, mir musste wirklich der Verstand abhanden gekommen sein, auch nur einen ernsthaften Gedanken in diese Richtung zu verschwenden!

Ron und Hermine würden bis in alle Ewigkeit und darüber hinaus in meiner Schuld stehen!

Malfoy hatte irgendwie die Hände freibekommen und nahm mir die Möglichkeit weiterer mentaler Debatten. Er stieß mich von sich und wollte zweifellos gerade zu einer seiner theatralischen Zickereien ansetzen.

‚Was soll's?' dachte der wahnsinnige Teil meines Selbst ‚Nach diesem Jahr siehst du ihn und den Rest der Schülerschaft niemals wieder!'

Also tat ich, was ein bester Freund eben tut, wenn es nötig ist. Blitzschnell hatte ich seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken und ihn mit meinem ganzen Körpergewicht wieder an die Wand gedrückt.

Soweit, so gut. Das war der einfache Teil. Damit hatte er auch noch gerechnet, dessen war ich mir fast sicher. Damit, dass ich meinen Mund auf seinen presste mit Sicherheit nicht!

Er riss die Augen auf und ich dachte irrsinnigerweise, dass seine Augenfarbe wirklich außergewöhnlich war… nicht einfach grau, sondern irgendwie silbern, wie Mondlicht, wenn es auf die Wasseroberfläche des Sees trifft.

‚Gut, finde dich damit ab, Harry, du wirst bekloppt! Anders kannst du solche Gedankengänge nicht mehr rechtfertigen!'

Zu allem Überfluss hörte ich Hermine auch noch fragen, ob Ron irgendetwas gehört hätte. Ich presste mich noch ein wenig fester an Malfoy, was dieser mit einem erstickten Laut quittierte und betete inständig, dass keiner der beiden auf die Idee kommen würde, auf dem Flur nach dem Rechten zu sehen! Anderenfalls hätte ich doch akuten Erklärungsnotstand!

Einigen Sekunden bangen Wartens verstrichen, ich traute mich kaum zu atmen und Malfoy schien glücklicherweise erstarrt zu sein. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit antwortete Ron, er höre nichts. Mir wurden die Knie weich vor Erleichterung.

Ein unwilliges Murren an meinen Lippen erinnerte mich an meine momentane prekäre Lage. Zu meiner Überraschung sah Malfoy weder angeekelt, noch wütend aus… eher ziemlich genervt. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, was ich natürlich nicht zulassen konnte. Also verstärkte ich den Druck meiner Lippen.

‚Es ist ja kein Kuss im eigentlichen Sinne.' versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Ich drückte ja lediglich meinen Mund auf die Lippen meines Intimfeindes. ‚Hmm, Intimfeind, nettes Wortspiel!'

Egal, jedenfalls lag in diesem Zusammenquetschen der Lippen keinerlei Zärtlichkeit oder Gefühl! Ich wollte Malfoy lediglich zum Schweigen bringen. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass sich seine Lippen schockierenderweise besser anfühlten als Chos! Jedenfalls nicht so nass! Und irgendwie hatte ich immer gedacht, dass Kerle nicht so weiche Lippen hätten. Selbst Ginny konnte da nicht mithalten, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen!

Dieser Gedanke irritierte mich dann doch soweit, dass ich einen Moment nicht aufpasste und Malfoy den Kopf zur Seite drehen konnte.

„Potter! Bist du jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt?" fauchte er mich an. Warum er dabei flüsterte, war mir erstmal wurscht, oder, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, es fiel mir nicht mal auf, zu sehr war ich noch mit der Erkenntnis beschäftigt, dass Malfoys Mund eindeutig küssenswert war.

„Halt doch einfach mal die Klappe, Malfoy!" flüsterte ich als Antwort und verschloss erneut seinen Mund mit meinen Lippen. Dieses Mal vielleicht nicht ganz so brutal wie zuvor.

Noch immer sah Malfoy mich an. Zuerst ziemlich verwirrt und eindeutig genervt, doch dann änderte sich plötzlich etwas in seinem Blick. Ein gefährliches Funkeln, das mich an Krummbein kurz vor einer Attacke erinnerte, ließ mich nichts Gutes ahnen. Natürlich sollte ich Recht behalten. Malfoy lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten, verringerte damit unweigerlich meinen Druck auf seinen Mund. Und dann tat er das Unfassbare!

Er.

Bewegte.

Seine.

Lippen!

Dieser verdammte Bastard küsste mich und ich konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun, hatte ich mich schließlich selbst in diese Situation gebracht. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, selbst in diesem Augenblick gelang es ihm noch mich zu demütigen. Nun war nämlich ich es, der panisch versuchte Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Ein paar gruselige Momente dachte ich, er würde mich daran hindern. Doch das tat er nicht.

Ich wich vor ihm zurück und wollte ihn gerade deftig und lautstark beschimpfen – hilfebedürftige Freunde in Hörweite hin oder her – als ich seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck registrierte.

Einen Moment später hörte ich die Schritte ebenfalls.

Lautlos fluchend starrte ich wie gebannt in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen. Das würde Ärger geben, mittlerweile war es schon viel zu spät um sich irgendwie herausreden zu können. Wir hatten definitiv nichts mehr außerhalb unserer Gemeinschaftsräume verloren!

Malfoy fluchte leise und ungehalten. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass wir einer Meinung waren.

Hilflos starrten wir den Gang hinunter, nur um uns plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Mrs. Norris wieder zu finden.

Malfoys Reaktion brachte mich ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

„Merlin sei Dank, das ist nur Filch!" flüsterte er tonlos, die Erleichterung war ihm anzuhören.

„Er wird uns bei Snape verpfeifen!" rutschte es mir heraus. Malfoy bedachte mich mit dem üblichen nachsichtig abfälligen Grinsen. Richtig, er hatte von Snape ja nichts zu befürchten. Ich dafür umso mehr.

„Stimmt." stellte Malfoy kühl fest.

Dann begann ich mich zu fragen, ob dieser ganze Tag nicht nur ein Alptraum sein könnte. Urplötzlich schlang Malfoy den Arm um meine Taille und ehe ich mich versah, war ich derjenige, der an die kalte Steinwand gedrückt wurde.

„Wa… was wird das?" stammelte ich überrumpelt. Merlin weiß warum wurde ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch rot!

„Ich rette uns beiden jetzt den Arsch, also halt die Klappe, Potter!" bekam ich zu hören. Zu weiteren Protesten kam ich nicht mehr, denn eine angenehm warme Hand schob sich in meinen Nacken und irritierend weiche Lippen verschlossen meinen Mund.

ER TAT ES SCHON WIEDER!

Und bei weitem vorsichtiger als ich. Meine Augen wollten zufallen, was ich gerade noch unter größter Willensanstrengung verhindern konnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Filch hinter Mrs. Norris auftauchen. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte uns mit offenem Mund an. Merlin, ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken! Malfoys Griff in meinem Nacken wurde fester, er brachte gerade soviel Abstand zwischen uns, dass er mir leise zuraunen konnte: „Etwas mehr Leidenschaft bitte, sonst glaubt selbst Filch uns nicht!"

Ich fragte mich gerade, warum wir Filch eigentlich davon überzeugen sollten, dass wir tatsächlich knutschten, als sein nächster Satz mein Schicksal besiegelte.

„Oder seid ihr Gryffindors doch nicht so heißblütig, wie behauptet wird?"

Malfoy brachte es tatsächlich fertig, mich auch jetzt noch zu verhöhnen! Nicht zu fassen! Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er mich zu gut kannte, denn eine Herausforderung von Malfoy konnte ich nicht ignorieren, selbst dann nicht, wenn ich es für den Rest meines Lebens bereuen würde. Und das würde ich zweifellos! Spätestens morgen Mittag dürfte ganz Hogwarts wissen, dass Harry Potter mit Jungs knutscht!

Dieser Gedanke war es, der mir endgültig jeglichen Handlungsspielraum nahm. Ich meinte förmlich zu spüren, wie mir das Adrenalin und etliche andere Hormone, vorwiegend Testosteron, wie ich meine, durch die Adern schossen! Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte mich selten ein Kuss derart angemacht! Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ich seit der Trennung von Ginny keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte… jedenfalls… Warum zum Henker fühlte Malfoy sich eigentlich plötzlich so warm an?? Selbst die Steinwand in meinem Rücken hatte sich in den vergangenen Sekunden aufgeheizt, oder??

Oh gütiger Himmel, ich würde mir morgen einen Gedächtniszauber verpassen müssen und wahrscheinlich würde es auch nicht schaden, mir eine neue Identität zuzulegen.

Nichtsdestotrotz fand ich es wirklich heiß etwas derart Verbotenes zu tun! Und es war mehr als verboten! Wir waren zu unerlaubten Zeiten außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes! Wir knutschten, was ähnlich sträflich war, wie das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes! Außerdem hatte ich noch nie vorher einen Jungen geküsst. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen: Es war Malfoy, der mich hier recht beeindruckend küsste. Draco Malfoy, Himmelnocheins!!!!!

Er wollte es leidenschaftlicher um Filch zu überzeugen? Keine Ahnung, welcher Teufel mich in dem Moment ritt, aber ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, sowohl Malfoy als auch Filch davon zu überzeugen, dass wir Gryffindors MEHR als leidenschaftlich sein können.

„Halt die Klappe!" flüsterte ich ebenso leise. Mit der für Filch gebotenen Dramatik schlang ich nun beide Arme um Malfoys Nacken und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Sein Haar fühlte sich sanft an, als ich meine Finger damit verflocht. Sein Atem stockte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

‚Nicht gut! Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut, Harry!!!!' schoss es mir durch den Kopf, bevor das überdeutliche Gefühl seiner Hände auf meinem Körper jedes mentale Alarmsignal hinwegfegte.

Wider Erwarten hatte ich tatsächlich schon unangenehmere Situationen überstanden als diese. Man konnte gegen Malfoy sagen, was man wollte, aber er roch einfach phantastisch. Ein bisschen wie Eis, kühl und frisch… ich war mir sicher, dass er auch so schmecken würde. Ohne mein bewusstes Zutun öffneten sich meine Lippen, meine Zunge schob sich sanft in seine Mundwinkel und ich bekam meine Bestätigung.

Sein leises Keuchen brachte mich zurück in die Realität.

Ihn ebenso. Wir fuhren auseinander wie vom Fluch getroffen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in genau dieser Sekunde traten Ron und Hermine händchenhaltend aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ein schneller Blick nach rechts sagte mir, dass auch Filch mittlerweile verschwunden war. Wieso hatte ich das denn nicht mitgekriegt?

„Harry?" Hermine klang verwundert.

„Malfoy." und Ron genervt.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Hermines Blick wanderte sichtlich forschend zwischen Malfoy und mir hin und her.

Herrje, wieso sah Malfoy eigentlich so zerstrubbelt aus?? Das war doch wohl nicht mein Verdienst, oder? Eigentlich eine ziemlich bescheuerte Frage, denn ich meinte noch immer seine Haarsträhnen an meinen Händen zu fühlen.

Mir schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Merlin sei Dank war dieser Gang nicht sonderlich gut beleuchtet, anderenfalls hätte Hermine schneller eins und eins zusammengezählt als mir lieb sein könnte. Selbst wenn es sich um die absolut unwahrscheinlichste Sache der Welt handeln sollte.

Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, so war Malfoy garantiert genauso verwirrt über das gerade Geschehene wie ich. Immerhin wandte er sich nach einem letzten merkwürdigen Blick, den ich nicht wirklich definieren konnte, einfach wortlos ab. Kein Kommentar über Ron und Hermine. Keine Beleidigungen. Nichts. Er drehte sich einfach um und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

Das brachte mich darauf, dass auch wir drei gut daran täten uns zu verdünnisieren.

Ohne weiter auf Hermines forschenden Blick zu achten, scheuchte ich meine Freunde unter Hinweis auf Filch zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es wunderte mich nicht, dass nur noch zwei Fünftklässler vor dem Kamin hockten und Schach spielten. Immerhin war es mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht und morgen war Schule!

Alles was ich noch wollte, war mich in meinem Bett verkriechen und diese bescheuerte Aktion vergessen! Was mir natürlich – welch Überraschung – nicht vergönnt war.

Niemand geringerer, als Professor Severus Snape höchstselbst erschien plötzlich im Kamin unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Einer der beiden Fünftklässler kippte vor Schreck einfach ohnmächtig vom Stuhl, während der Andere in ariengleiches Geschrei ausbrach. Snape ignorierte sie konsequent und brüllte mich stattdessen gleich an, dass er mich in seinem Büro sehen wollte und zwar SOFORT!

Mit schauspielerischer Höchstleistung gab ich bei Ron und Hermine vor, keine Ahnung zu haben, worum es ging, was mir Hermine natürlich nicht abkaufte. Nun, darum würde ich mir später Gedanken machen müssen, denn für Erklärungen blieb mir keine Zeit. Gedanklich freundete ich mich schon mal mit der Aussicht auf weitere Strafarbeiten bei Snape an. Nicht unbedingt erfreulich!

Malfoy stand schon vor Snapes Tür und klopfte ohne zu zögern an, als ich ihn erreichte. Ein herrisches „Herein!" machte mir klar, dass Snapes Laune gerade den Gefrierpunkt passiert hatte. Malfoy öffnete die Tür und raunte mir zu: „Lügen, was das Zeug hält!"

Hätte Snape uns nicht schon erwartet, hätte ich mich vielleicht noch darüber gewundert, wieso um alles in der Welt Malfoy plötzlich so nett zu mir war. Aber, wie gesagt, Snape erwartete uns schon und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hätte man seine Laune bestenfalls als mordlustig bezeichnen können. Im Halbdunkeln hinter Snapes Schreibtisch stand Filch, Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm.

„Professor." Malfoy nickte Snape zu.

„Draco… Mr. Potter." Snape erhob sich und schwebte unheilbringend um den Tisch herum auf uns zu. „Mr. Filch hat mir gerade eine kleine Geschichte erzählt, die ich kaum glauben kann."

Nun, DAS konnte ich mir vorstellen, ich konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben!

Malfoy zog erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben und hatte noch die Dreistigkeit, Filch fragend anzusehen. Himmel, was war dieser Kerl kaltschnäuzig! Mir, als Held der Zaubererwelt, ging gerade der Allerwerteste auf Grundeis, hatte ich wirklich keinen Bedarf an einer weiteren Strafarbeit durch Snape.

„Wo waren sie vor ca. 15 Minuten, Potter?"

Ich versuchte krampfhaft ähnlich unschuldig wie Malfoy auszusehen. „Im Gemeinschaftsraum." log ich artig.

„In welchem Haus?"

Verdattert starrte ich Snape an.

„Gryffindor?!" Diesmal musste ich nicht so tun, als sei ich ahnungslos, diese Frage überraschte mich doch sehr. Nebenbei bemerkt hätte ich schwören können, dass Malfoy sich ein Grinsen verbiss.

„Und du, Draco?"

„In Slytherin, Professor. Wo sollte ich denn sonst gewesen sein, die Ausgangssperre ist schließlich seit fast einer Stunde in Kraft."

Ich würde beim Hinausgehen auf der Schleimspur ausrutschen, ganz bestimmt!

„Meine Herren, Mr. Filch ist sich aber sicher, sie beide in einer recht… eindeutigen und ebenso prekären Situation gesehen zu haben. Und zwar außerhalb ihrer jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume. Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, Professor?" Malfoy war die Unschuld in Person, fehlte nur noch der Heiligenschein!

Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass seine freche Lügerei mir ausnahmsweise auch mal zugute kam. Mich wunderte allerdings schon, dass gerade Snape sein Spielchen nicht durchschaute. Meiner Meinung nach hätte selbst ein blinder und tauber Squib erkannt, dass Malfoy log, dass sich die hogwartschen Balken bogen.

„Was genau meint Mr. Filch denn gesehen zu haben?" erkundigte sich besagter blonder Lügenbold eiskalt. Mir wurde entsetzlich übel. Egal, warum Snape es bisher nicht erkannt hatte, er würde uns doch auf keinen Fall mehr glauben als Filch, seinen Lieblingsspitzel. Und tatsächlich baute Snape sich vor uns auf, betrachtete uns abwechselnd mit einem derart bösartigen Blick, dass ich mich eigentlich nur noch wunderte, warum es uns nicht sofort dahinraffte. Und mal ehrlich, das sollte schon was heißen, denn in Bezug auf Snapes tödliche Blicke bin ich doch gut im Training!

„Mr. Filch ist sich sicher, Mr. Potter und dich, Draco, beim Übertreten eines Verbotes was die körperliche Betätigung angeht, erwischt zu haben." konstatierte Snape in merkwürdig steifem Ton. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, auf was Snape da hinauswollte, aus DER Umschreibung hätte ich es jedenfalls nicht erfahren!

Es gelang Malfoy tatsächlich noch verwirrter und unschuldiger auszusehen. Im Normalfall hätte mich spätestens jetzt ein Würgereiz befallen angesichts so schamloser Schleimerei. Wie die Sache aber nun einmal aussah, konnte ich nur hoffen, dass Malfoy auch diesmal ungestraft durchkam, was gleichzeitig hieß, dass ich auch aus dem Schneider war.

„Und was genau soll ich gemacht haben, Professor?" erkundigte sich meine Nemesis nun ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Im Gegenteil, ich wurde plötzlich das Gefühl nicht mehr los, er provozierte Snape mit voller Absicht.

Der schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn sein Meuchelmörder-Blick™ richtete sich nun ganz allein auf Malfoy.

„Du sollst mit Potter in einer zweideutigen Situation gesehen worden sein, wie ich bereits sagte…"

Spätestens jetzt wusste ich, dass dieser verdammte Slytherin-Bastard sich gerade einen Heidenspaß daraus machte, seinen Hauslehrer an den Rand jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung zu treiben.

Ich wünschte mich stumm ins fensterlose Nirgendwo, denn wenn Snape schlechte Laune hatte, ließ er die nun mal grundsätzlich gern an mir aus. Bei der Show, die Malfoy hier gerade abzog, würde ich bis ans Ende meiner Schulzeit nicht mehr den Hauch einer Chance auf ein friedliches Miteinander mit Snape haben. Nicht, dass ich mir diesbezüglich tatsächlich irgendwann einmal realistische Hoffnungen gemacht hätte, aber nun war selbst der Gedanke an solche Hoffnungen überflüssig.

‚Wunderbar, ganz toll gemacht, Harry! Was musstest du dich auch einmischen? Ron und Hermine hätten es innerhalb der nächsten 20 Jahre wahrscheinlich auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft!'

Snapes ölige Stimme riss mich aus meiner mentalen Selbstbeschimpfung. „Potter?!"

Leider konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich zusammenzuckte und fing mir einen warnenden Blick von Malfoy ein.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Äh…" – ‚Mist, Mist, Mist! – „… ich verstehe noch nicht, was genau mir eigentlich vorgeworfen wird… was denn für eine zweideutige Situation?"

Ich war eindeutig übergeschnappt!

Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wie gerne hätte ich ihn jetzt ein bisschen gewürgt!

Snape dagegen war kurz vorm Explodieren, seine Nasenflügel bebten und es hätte mich wirklich nicht gewundert, wenn Qualm aus seinen Nüstern geschossen wär!

„Also schön…" man hörte Snape an, dass er um Beherrschung rang, „Mr. Filch will sie beide… nun… beim… Knutschen gesehen haben." Snape spukte den Satz aus, wie ein besonders widerwärtiges Exemplar von Berti Botts Bohnen. Nun konnte ich Malfoys verzweifelt zurückgehaltenes Lachen fast verstehen. Sah ganz so aus, als hätte die alte Fledermaus so ihre Probleme mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen…

Eine Antwort bekam Snape von mir allerdings nicht, ich starrte ihn nur befremdet an, einerseits, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich darauf antworten sollte, andererseits weil ich noch immer auf den Qualm wartete.

Malfoy dagegen tat etwas, womit ich bei ihm nicht rechnete.

Schon wieder!

Er fing an zu lachen. Und ich meine nicht dieses schleimige Grinsen, mit welchem er generell seine Mitmenschen bedachte. Nein, ich meine, er fing wirklich lauthals an zu lachen, musste sich nach einigen Sekunden sogar an Snapes Schreibtisch abstützen. Snape starrte ihn missbilligend an, was ich wirklich gut verstand. So ganz allmählich begann ich ernsthaft an Malfoys Geisteszustand zu zweifeln! Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den ich kannte und liebte, also, im rhetorischen Sinne! Entweder hatte sich irgendwer mittels Vielsafttrank in Malfoy verwandelt oder dieser nahm verbotene Substanzen zu sich, und heute eindeutig zuviel davon!!

„Also… das… ist… wirklich… gut!" brachte Malfoy nach einer Weile atemlos hervor. Snapes Mine stellte einen neuen Rekord im Verdüstern auf, was ich bisher eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy!"

Toll, jetzt hatte er es geschafft! Snape war fuchsteufelswild.

Malfoy musste sich sichtlich zusammenreißen, bevor er Snape wieder ansehen konnte. „Entschuldigung, Professor. Aber das kann doch nur ein Scherz gewesen sein."

„Sehe ich aus, als beliebe ich zu scherzen?"

Malfoy zog kritisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Snape tat dasselbe und nun war ich an der Reihe mit dem Grinsen verkneifen. Wäre Malfoy nicht das perfekte Ebenbild seines Vaters, könnte man glatt auf dumme Gedanken bzgl. seiner Abstammung kommen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Professor." rang Malfoy sich nun endlich ab. „Aber warum sollte ich bitte mit Potter knutschen? Ich meine, das ist POTTER!"

‚Na, vielen Dank auch!' So wie Malfoy meinen Namen ausspukte schien ich zu einer besonders widerwärtigen Gattung abartiger Insekten zu gehören. Dabei hatte ich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass er mich derart abstoßend fand…

„Außerdem, mit Verlaub, Potter ist ein Kerl." konstatierte Malfoy überflüssigerweise.

„Nun, Draco, das frage ich mich auch, warum solltest du das wohl tun?" Snapes Lippen waren missbilligend gekräuselt.

‚Oha, Snape fuhr schwere Geschütze auf. Was wollte er denn damit sagen? Etwa, dass Malfoy auf Kerle stand? Aber Moment mal, was dachte ich denn da? Malfoy war MALFOY, Mr.bad-damn-looking-good-boy von Hogwarts, dem die Mädels reihenweise nachliefen und – wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte – sich ohne zu zögern die Kleider vom Leib rissen, wenn er sie nur anlächelte.'

Malfoy schwieg einigermaßen schockiert. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern wandte Snape sich nun wieder mir zu. „Und was sie betrifft, Mr. Potter…!" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, allerdings implizierte sein Blick, dass er mir durchaus zutraute, nächtens mit wüsten Kerlen durch die Flure zu schleichen um zweifelhaften Orgien nachzugehen. Ich hielt es für das Beste gar nichts zu sagen, denn meine Geduld war langsam aber sicher am Ende.

Ich war müde, zugegebenermaßen reichlich verwirrt, meine Hormone schwebten in ungesunden Sphären und es ging mir schwerstens auf die Nerven, dass Malfoy hier den Unschuldsengel mimte und ich mal wieder als der Dumme, in diesem Falle als der Perverse, herhalten musste.

Zu Snapes größtem Leidwesen stritten sowohl Malfoy, als auch ich in der nächsten halben Stunde unter inquisitorischer Befragung vehement ab, uns in irgendeiner amorösen Weise genähert zu haben. Was ja eigentlich auch keine Lüge war. Wir hatten uns zwar geküsst, aber nur aus rein pragmatischen Gründen! So blieb dem bedauernswerten Snape nichts anderes übrig, als uns mit einem weiteren bösen Blick™ zu betrachten und uns zurück in unsere Betten zu schicken. Der Himmel weiß warum er Filch nicht einfach glaubte!

Malfoy zog Sekunden später die Tür hinter uns zu und sofort hörte ich ihn wieder leise lachen.

„Was zur Hölle ist so witzig, Malfoy?" fauchte ich wütend. Mir war mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr nach Scherzen zumute.

„Dein Gesicht, Potter!" bekam ich zur Antwort.

Ich beschloss diese Bemerkung großzügigerweise zu ignorieren, denn wenn ich Malfoy jetzt in das verhexte, für was ich ihn hielt – eine kleine schleimige Kröte – würde ich keine Antwort auf meine nächste Frage bekommen.

„Wieso hat Snape Filch nicht einfach geglaubt?"

„Hat er doch, Filch hat viel zuviel Schiss vor Snape, als dass er ihn jemals anlügen würde und Snape weiß das."

Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr. „Und warum hat Snape uns dann ungestraft davonkommen lassen?"

Malfoy wandte sich mir nun ganz zu, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Weil die beiden dermaßen homophob sind, dass es schon auffällig ist. Und wenn Snape uns bestraft hätte, wäre unweigerlich auch der Grund hierfür herausgekommen und sagen wir es mal so, Snape wollte DAS meinem Vater sicherlich nicht erklären."

Ich verbrachte ein paar Sekunden damit Malfoy anzustarren und den aufkommenden Würgereiz niederzuringen, der mich angesprungen hatte, bei dem Gedanken wie Snape und Filch… Schauder!

Dann erst wurde mir bewusst, was Malfoy da durch die Blume impliziert hatte. Sehr zu meinem Unverständnis löste es merkwürdige Gefühle in meiner Magengegend – ein leichtes Schwirren – und in meinem Kopf – ein leichter Nebel – aus.

„Soll das heißen, Snape hätte recht, wenn er deinem Vater sagen würde, dass du…" – ‚Upps, das war mir jetzt rausgerutscht.'

Malfoy warf mir ein Grinsen zu, welches ich nur als anzüglich bezeichnen konnte. Augenblicklich bekam ich einen verstandraubenden Blutsturz in untere Regionen.

Dann kam mir ein weiterer Gedanke, der nicht unbedingt zu meiner Beruhigung beitrug. „Warte, Snape denkt also wirklich, dass wir…?" brachte ich fassungslos hervor.

Sein Blick war eigentlich Antwort genug.

Super, ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Snape in der Zukunft mit mir umspringen würde, wenn er tatsächlich davon ausging, dass ich seinen Lieblingsschüler flachlegte!

„Aber wir haben nicht…" Ja nun, das rutschte mir so raus bevor ich es verhindern konnte, kaum dass ich es gesagt hatte, kam ich mir unglaublich dämlich vor!

„Nein?" antwortete Malfoy mit irgendwie rauchiger Stimme. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich, ganz der Held der Zaubererwelt, wich eilig vor ihm zurück. „Und was genau war das dann vorhin?"

Darauf fiel mir peinlicherweise nichts intelligenteres ein als: „Ach, halt die Klappe!"

„Darf ich das als Aufforderung verstehen?"

„Hä?"

„Ihr Gryffindors seid wirklich schwer von Begriff, oder?"

Merlin, was ging er mir auf den Zeiger mit diesen zweideutigen Aussagen. Andererseits blieben die Gedanken, welche er bei mir mit eben jenen Aussagen auslöste, nicht ohne Folgen.

War ich inzwischen sowieso schon überzeugt davon, dass ich meinen Verstand heute irgendwie im Gryffindor-Turm vergessen hatte, spätestens jetzt hätte man mich als unzurechnungsfähig erklären sollen.

„Sagte ich nicht, du sollst die Klappe halten?" – ‚Hatte ich das gerade gesagt? Nein, unmöglich, meine Stimme klang anders!'

Nun, irgendjemand musste es gesagt haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick fand ich mich selbst wieder, wie ich Malfoy ein weiteres Mal am Kragen packte und ihn effektiv daran hinderte mir weiter mit dummen Sprüchen auf den Geist zu gehen.

Gütiger Himmel, ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was ich da tat! Auch wenn es sich so verdammt gut anfühlte, wie er mich ein weiteres Mal an die Wand schob. Seine Hände waren unter meinem Umhang, bevor ich nur blinzeln konnte und ich hatte verflucht noch mal überhaupt nichts dagegen. Diesmal konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen zufielen und ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht.

Meine Hände fanden ein weiters Mal ihren Weg in seine Haare, sein Atem stockte als ich ihn näher zog. Ohne zu zögern öffneten sich meine Lippen erneut, ich zeichnete seinen Mund langsam mit der Zunge nach, sein leises Keuchen schickte Stromstöße durch meine überdrehten Nervenbahnen und ich konnte eigentlich nur froh sein, dass im selben Augenblick ein lautes Rumpeln hinter ihm ertönte.

Zum wiederholten Male fuhren wir erschrocken auseinander, nur um uns ebenfalls zum wiederholten Male Filch und Mrs. Norris gegenüber zu finden.

Allerdings hatte es diese beiden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gerade aus den Socken gehauen und wenn ich nicht mit mehr als genug mit meinen aufgeheizten Gefühlen zu kämpfen gehabt hätte, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich ins Koma gelacht bei dem Anblick eines ohnmächtigen Hausmeisters und seiner ebenso ohnmächtigen Katze.

„Tja, seine Nerven sind halt nicht mehr die besten." stellte Draco trocken fest. Ich unterdrückte ein albernes Kichern und wer mich dafür jetzt mädchenhaft nennen möchte, dem kann ich nur sagen: Habt ihr schon mal eine ohnmächtige Katze gesehen? Es ist zum Schlapplachen!!

„Verschwinden wir besser von hier, bevor mein Lieblings-Professor uns noch mal in die Mangel nimmt."

Ich brachte noch immer keinen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus und begnügte mich damit, eilig Abstand zwischen mich und Snapes Büro zu bringen.

Vor den Türen der großen Halle angekommen blieben wir unschlüssig stehen. Hier würden sich unsere Wege trennen müssen. Ich musste hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm und er hinunter in die Kerker.

Sein Blick machte mich plötzlich nervös, es lag etwas Neues in seinen Augen, in welche ich schon unzählige Male zuvor geschaut hatte. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn wir uns als Rivalen gegenüberstanden, hatte ich in dieses klare Grau geschaut, nur um Verachtung darin zu finden. Verachtung war es nicht, was ich in diesem Moment sah.

„Du… ich…" Mir schoss das Blut in die Wangen und ich blickte beschämt zu Boden. Eigentlich wusste ich überhaupt nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte.

„Harry?"

Mein Kopf ruckte hoch, noch nie hatte ich ihn meinen Vornamen sagen hören. Es klang fremd aus seinem Mund.

„Hm?" machte ich.

„Halt die Klappe!" flüsterte er, ich brachte noch ein leises Lächeln zustande, bevor er mich mit einer Sanftheit küsste, welche ich nicht von ihm erwartet hatte. Eine Sanftheit, die mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Knie weich werden ließ. Was geschah nur mit mir? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass gerade ER mich so empfinden ließ…

Mein Verstand schrie Zeter und Mordio, eigentlich wusste ich, dass ich besser auf ihn hören sollte. Leider war mein Herz und vor allem meine Hormone ganz anderer Meinung und deren Argumente waren augenblicklich einfach stärker.

Allmählich bekamen wir schon Routine darin, uns gegenseitig mundtot zu machen. Seine Hände wanderten schon wieder unter meinen Umhang und ich verfluchte herzlich die Tatsache, dass ich soviel unter diesem Umhang trug! Allein der Gedanke daran, wie sich seine Hände auf meiner nackten Haut wohl anfühlen würden, brachte mich in arge Bedrängnis was meine Selbstbeherrschung anging.

Ich erkundete gerade ausführlich seine sinnlichen Lippen und erfreute mich ein weiteres Mal an den leisen Lauten, welche er offensichtlich nicht unterdrücken wollte oder konnte.

Den Laut, welchen ich als nächstes hörte, war allerdings alles andere als leise und alles andere als unterdrückt. Und wir machten einen weiteren Satz auseinander, noch so ein paar Nächte und wir hätten problemlos an der Weitsprung-WM teilnehmen können.

„AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGLLLLLLLLL!!! MEINE AUGEN!! MEINE AUGEN!! ICH BIN BLIND! ICH STERBE! ZU HÜLF! ZU HÜLF!!!"

Mal…, nein, ich denke, ab dem dritten Kuss sollte man die Vornamen benutzen. Also, Draco ließ genervt den Kopf für einen Moment sinken, bevor er ganz in seiner sympathischen Slytherin-Art zu keifen anfing. „Peeves! Halt den Mund, du nichtsnutziger Abklatsche eines Untoten!"

Nicht dass ich es erwartet hätte, aber Peeves interessierte sich so gar nicht dafür, ob ein gewisser Gehorsam gewohnter Blondschopf mit wüsten Beschimpfungen um sich schmiss, stattdessen, fing nun der Geist an uns zu beschimpfen!

„PERVERSE! KNUTSCHEN IN ALLER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT! ZU HÜLF, MEIN AUGENLICHT IST IN GEFAHR!"

Mir kam kurz der Gedanke, ob ich den Geist daran erinnern sollte, dass er nie wieder in Gefahr schweben würde. Ein gewisser Vorteil für einen Toten. Leider fiel Draco zu spät ein, womit er Peeves bändigen konnte. Bevor seine Drohung, ihm den blutigen Baron auf den Hals zu hetzen, überhaupt bis zu Peeves durchgedrungen war, schwebte vom Ende des Flures ein bekannter Schatten auf uns zu.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!"

‚Hallo, Snape, alter Freund, lange nicht gesehen.' dachte ich und „Professor…" sagte ich recht kleinlaut. Draco sagte gar nichts, sondern warf mir nur einen bedauernden Blick zu.

„WAS genau haben Sie immer noch hier zu suchen?" Irgendwie glaubte ich nicht, dass Snape das tatsächlich wissen wollte. Aber nun ja, wenn er schon mal fragte…

„Tut uns leid, Professor, wir wollten uns nur einen Abschiedskuss geben, aber heute Nacht ist irgendwie die Völkerwanderung in den Fluren ausgebrochen."

Snape entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und Draco klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Ja, meine Freunde, auch ein Harry Potter hat mal die Nase voll vom Katzbuckeln und da wir Gryffindors nun mal auf die Wahrheit stehen…

„Mr. Potter, was erlauben Sie sich!" donnerte Snape los. Da ich aber ganz genau gesehen hatte, wie er verdächtig blass um seinen Riesenzinken wurde, den er Nase nannte, fehlte seinen Worten die entsprechende Schärfe.

„Sie haben doch gefragt." brachte ich unschuldig heraus. Draco grinste unverhohlen.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Potter!"

„Ähhh, DAS sollten sie ihm nicht sagen, Professor!" wies Draco ihn höflich zurecht, nicht ohne mir wieder diesen Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen zuzuwerfen. Ein Königreich für eine Stunde mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche! ALLEIN!

„Und wieso nicht, Mr. Malfoy?"

Was war heute los, mein Geburtstag und Weihnachten zusammen??? Snape fragte das wirklich??? Huuuuiii!

Dracos Grinsen wurde berechnend, als er antwortete: „Weil er mich jedes Mal fast besinnungslos knutscht, wenn ich ihm den Mund verbiete."

Nun war es mit Snapes Beherrschung endgültig vorbei. Er warf mir einen sonderbaren Blick zu und ich trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Snape verlor endgültig jegliche Farbe und wich unmerklich vor mir zurück.

„Potter… bleiben sie, wo sie sind!"

„Ich kann nicht anders, Professor… ich muss jeden küssen, der mir den Mund verbietet…!" Nicht, dass ich vorhatte Snape wirklich zu küssen – Würgereiz Teil II allein bei diesem Gedanken – aber die Reaktion meines Lehrers war einfach unglaublich!

„Wieso denken sie, dass sie das tun müssen, Potter???"

„Vielleicht ein Fluch?" kam Draco seinem Hauslehrer zur Hilfe.

„Kö… könnte sein! Ich denke… ich sollte… Gegenfluch suchen!"

Und damit wirbelte Snape in altbekannter Manier herum, sein Umhang fegte dramatisch hinter ihm her, während er Richtung Kerker floh.

Während ich mir den Bauch hielt vor lachen, warf Draco mir einen berechnenden Blick zu. „Weißt du, Potter, allmählich machst du mir wirklich Angst!"

„Tatsächlich?" ich wischte mir die letzte Träne aus den Augen. Sobald ich Draco anschaute, war die Spannung wieder da. Gäbe es in Hogwarts Muggelglühbirnen, hätten wir problemlos ein Stadion mit der Elektrizität unserer Blicke erhellen können.

„Hmhm."

„Tja, Malfoy, ich an deiner Stelle wäre in nächster Zeit etwas vorsichtiger mit deinem vorlauten Mundwerk!"

„Du denkst im Ernst, ich lasse mir von einem Gryffindor irgendetwas sagen?" Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf mich zu, bis er mir so nah war, dass sich unserer Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Naja, ich denke…" wisperte ich mit rauer Stimme… die merkwürdigen Gefühle waren wieder da.

„Halt den Mund!" flüsterte er leise.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich diesen Satz in nächster Zeit öfter zu hören bekommen würde.

The End

Read and Review!!


End file.
